Love With You
by NewRageInc
Summary: Love;a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.Turly.Utterly.Amazing.-fin-SequelPosted:Shattered
1. Chapter One

_

* * *

_

My somewhat first attempt at my somewhat serious fic. I can't keep the idea out of my head, and I can't seem to stop writing, so this one for sures is going to be finished. Especially since it's about my latest obsession Sasuke and Hinata. 3

**Chapter One**

The young girl groaned as she stumbled out of bed, woken by the sound of a blaring alarm clock. She banged at it furiously as she read the time.

"Two thirty ugh!!!" She grumbled and cursed silently to herself walking in the general direction of the bathroom.

* * *

"Hinata, I don't know how you can do this every Saturday. It's a waste of a weekend." Hanabi complained.

Hinata packed her books and notes in her bag. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had just taken, a piece of toast in her mouth. It was all just business as usual.

"Hinata, are you ready to leave? It's almost three." Neji yawned loudly, Hinata nodded. She turned to her sister.

"It's more fun than you would think Hanabi, now go back to bed. One day, I know you'll be just as crazy as I am, doing this kind of stuff too." Hinata grabbed her bag, gave Hanabi a hasty hug and scurried out the door. Hanabi merely shook her head at her sister, but she smiled in spite herself knowing Hinata would come home victorious in her battles.

* * *

There was a group of people already formed outside the school. Another practice run for the real thing, but this one was slightly more serious. Today they were playing with the big boys in the district, and this would show them how strong they can be, or how much work they may need in order to become number one.

"Hinata!" Sakura screeched, relieved at the sight of her teammate. Hinata smiled. "I was worried, you're usually here earlier!"

"I woke up a little later then I should have, but I'm here now." She clasped her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Hinata knew hew teammate was a nervous wreck because it was her little ritual before a competition. She should be fine for the test.

She was about to say something more when the team coordinator called for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, this is it, those schools may be a lot bigger than us and their facilities may be nicer but we are just as good as any of them if not better. Now I know it's very early," The bus arrived just then. "... Well, just try to sleep as much as you can. We have three hours until we arrive for breakfast, load up!" Tsunade spotted her team and smiled at them. She was sure they would do well.

Everyone grabbed their bags, and slowly loaded onto the bus. Hinata was the first inside. _'Where should I sit?' _She studied each seat until she found the place that would be most comfortable. She smiled and sat, satisfied with her decision. Sakura sat in front of Hinata which made it easier for them to drill each other on questions that might come up on their test.

"Do you think we can win?"Hinata asked suddenly as the others got settled.

Sakura seemed surprised, but smiled. "Hinata! You have been getting top scores since we started competing! Of course we will win, we will get first place in district and then, on to state! You will show everyone you are an opponent worth fearing. I should be the one worried, I keep spacing on everyone this morning. Like-" Her eyes went wide.

Hinata turned her head, and to her surprise, she saw a boy sitting next to her. He spoke to someone She tried to get a better look at that person across the aisle and felt the heat rush to her face.

_'Naruto'_

Electrifying blue eyes were suddenly staring back at her. The boy's conversation stopped as he grinned at her. The boy sitting next to her suddenly scowled... He turned to face Hinata, deep orbs of onyx enveloping her, as though he swallowed her soul.

"I'm sorry Hinata but Naruto asked me to study, I hope you don't mind if I sit here." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a weak laugh.

"I got, caught up in something..." A light flush came to his cheeks.

"More like someone." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

"No wait, I need your help! Shino's gonna kill me if-"

"Everyone go to sleep!" Tsunade yelled into the speaker. "If we're gonna win, we all need to be well rested!"

Naruto groaned.

"Go to sleep!" She shoved the speaker to the driver (who was startled) and glared. Her gaze dared anyone to protest.

Slowly, but surly, all the lights began to go off. Naruto was grumbling but his light went off as well. Hinata looked at Sakura, 'Switch seats with me!' her green eyes screamed.

Hinata looked at the boy next to her. He already had his headphones on and didn't look as though he'd be pleased if she asked if she could switch with Sakura. She looked back at Sakura with a helpless look. The pink haired girl frowned slightly then turned her body forward.

Hinata sighed; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga shifted as the bus began to turn this way and that. Her eyes fluttered open, everything was calm, the only noise coming was of the soft breathing and drone of the engine as they entered the city.

She blinked and looked towards the boy sitting next to her. His arms were crossed and his hair fell all around his face. Sasuke still had music blarring into his ears, but his eyes were closed. He was asleep as well.

The bus jolted forward.

Everyone jumped as they were pushed forward and out of their seats. Sakura had fallen to the floor and Sasuke had banged his head on the seat in front of him. Soft cursing was heard throughout the bus as everyone tryed to gather their witts about them from the sudden jolt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Tsunade was in the front, an evil glare pointed at the driver.

"I was going to miss the turn." Both began arguing about his competence as a driver and how stupid he was for putting them in danger.

"Ugh, how bothersome. I don't even know why I do this!" Shikamaru complained, rubbing the back of his head, yawning.

Hinata smiled something small as Naruto tried to remind Shikamaru how fun all of what they were about to do was really going to be.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Shino said from somewhere farther off in the back.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto dug around under his seat and pulled out a very damaged looking booklet. He began muttering soft things about strange words no one had really ever heard of or would have cared to use.

Sakura turned to Hinata, and then her eyes turned towards the boy beside her, lingering on him longingly.

"Wanna do flashcards at the restaurant?" Hinata asked, trying to get Sakura into a somewhat zone before everyone started talking.

"Sure, you don't even have to ask. We always do that anyway." Sakura laughed. "Oh, yeah, speaking of the restaurant. Sasuke?" Sakura waved a hand before his eyes. He opened his eyes and glared at Sakura.

"What?" he spat, causing Hinata to recoil slightly at his harsh words. Sakura seemed unfazed.

"Why don't you sit with us today? It'll be uber fun!" he was already shaking his head but another voice interrupted before he could open his mouth.

"I don't see why not, I never get to hang out with you on these things Hinata." Neji smiled. "I don't spend nearly as much time with you here as I should." Sasuke scowled quietly as Hinata blushed slightly. It would seem as though Neji's word was law and that was that.

There were some types of unwritten rules in the academic team. You always sit with your three man team, or at least whoever shows, at breakfast. This allows proper craming time before the competition begins.

It was odd to see someone breaking these rules, especially when they were attending such an important meet. Sasuke had no choice in the matter, he could only follow Neji, but if Shikamaru stepped in and decided he didn't feel like sitting with Hinata and Sakura then it would be a majority decision. But that wouldn't happen as it would seem, he doesn't even care.

Sakura's smile brightened, sending Hinata another message with her eyes. 'This is gonna be wonderful, today's going to be great.' They said. Hinata sighed; she had hoped to sit with Naruto this morning. That would have made her whole year great.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata sat with their mouths gapping open in amazement. Neji had just poured ketchup, raspberry, and poison berry syrup on pancakes. He chewed without any expression on his face.

"N-Neji? How can yea eat such..such a combination?"Hinata finally managed to say.

"Huh? This? What I'm eating right now?" He pointed at the plate in front of him. She nodded. "It's the winning combination! I've been eating it since our first win." He cut a piece of pancake and shoved it into his mouth.

Sasuke shook his head and reached for the normal maple syrup. He knew Neji for two years and was there the morning they dared him to put all of that junk on his breakfast. He remembered all the commotion and how Tsunade had come up to them smiling that creepy smile to tell them to shut up. He sighed, no matter how annoyed he seemed to be, deep down he knew these were good times.

Hinata had been trying to flash the cards towards Sakura, but her pink haired teammate just didn't seem to want to know anything about the different types of fractures that could happen. Her attention focused on Sasuke. For the first time in her short life, Hinata felt exasperated. Finally giving up on the flashcards and focusing on the restraunt.

Their coaches chatted happily about students, tests, funny things the administrators said. Obviously, this was a group of, not athletes, but still a team.

These competitions they were talking about? A series of test that these students compete in to be the best at whatever it is they chose to participate in. Each test consisted of different categories. Students chose whichever they felt they could do best at.

"Hinata, aren't you hungry?" Hinata jumped, startled out of her thoughts by Sasuke.

Since their junior year of high school, she had been trying to be more confident in her actions. It had been working fine; there were only some moments when she reverted to her old ways. It was moments like this when she was caught up in some type of very deep thoughts.

"N-no, I guess not.. I-I'm sorry..." Her eyes stared at the half-eaten food in front of her. She had only succeeded in nibbling at her eggs leaving everything else untouched. She hadn't noticed that everyone was gawking at her. It only then occurred to her that he had not spoken once since they had all sat down.

"Alright people! Time to load up, we've got a meet to win!" Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Onward ho!" He was always in a cheerful mood in the mornings.

* * *

"Hinata! What if there's a fever and the patient is unconscious and-"

"Sakura!" Hinata was starting to panic because Sakura was starting to panic.

"I need for you to calm down, you are making everyone a little tense right now." It was true.

Once Sakura had started asking these types of questions, everyone began to fidget in their seat.

"I don't think I can do this." They heard Ino say from the front.

"You'll do fine..." Kiba said, trying to make his voice sound soothing. "We've read these books a billion times. You are a living literary dictionary. There's nothing they can throw at us that'll be a surprise."

Feeling truly motivated by these overheard words, Gai began making a speech of his own. It consisted of something about how proud he was of everyone's youthfulness or something. Lee began to tear up. Sasuke scowled.

"Everyone's gone crazy?" he shook his head and looked up at Hinata. He was smirking.

Her cheeks tinted pink and she was glad Sakura was listening to Gai because she was sure she would have fainted. He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't you think so Hinata?"

"I, uhm. I suppose so." She said softly. She could hear the blood swishing in her ears, her heart pounded.

"You... despite what most people think, I really do enjoy these things." Her eyes widened but before any more words exchanged, the bus lurched forward once again.

"What the hell is your problem this time?" Tsunade shrieked at the bus driver.

"We were going to miss the turn again lady! Don't you want to be on time?!"

"We have another hour, don't you know what your doing?!" She went on yelling until they got there.

* * *

"Alright, this is it!" All of the students gathered around the entrance of a giant school. They were in awe, it was more extravagant than anything they had back home.

Sakura was shuffling through Hinata's flash cards like crazy. Shino was muttering letters to Naruto, and Neji was trying to convince Shikamaru to look alert for the judges. They moved forward towards the door.

Hinata trailed behind, and found herself once again next to Sasuke. She felt his gaze land on her. He laughed, or at least, something equivalent to a laugh.

"Don't you love it?" He suddenly said. She turned to him a little shocked then returned his smile with her own.

"I do, it's wonderful. Being together with everyone. We are all so different, but this, this is something we do together. It's... it's beautiful." There was a slight November chill going around. She looked up at Sasuke.

His haired played against his face and once again she was falling into his eyes. He spoke.

"Hn, I never meant for you to get all deep on me." She blushed lightly at his smirk. He turned from her and kept walking towards the school. She stayed where she was.

* * *

Hinata entered the cafeteria where bustling teens and teachers roamed about. Hinata didn't have to look too hard to find her panicking friend.

Sakura was pacing and rambling Tsunade was making faces at her student.

"Child, you are so unexplainable right now. I can't stand you, you are so ready for this." Tsunade shoved a piece of chocolate at Sakura, startling the poor girl. Sakura took the chocolate and began to eat it, already feeling the calming effects sugar had on her.

"Lady Tsunade? What's going on with Sakura?" Hinata watch as Sakura sat on the floor clutching her legs close to her.

"Oi, she's freaking out because you guys are gonna go in for your test in about.." she glanced at her watch. "Ten minutes."

"But, we always compete in the afternoons!" Now Hinata was going to freak out. There was no time for any type of proper review with her coach.

"Well, they rearranged the schedule." She sighed and then smirked. "This is what's expected on D-day just so you know. Anyway, this'll give Shino a chance to fill in where he's needed. Go find him so we can get going."

"Okay." Both Hinata and Sakura said. They took off on their way to fate.

* * *

"You have until ten thirty to complete the exam. Please put your contestant number and school name on the upper right hand corner of your test and answer document. You do not have to answer everyone question but it advised that you at least try because no points are deducted for a wrong answer. If you finish before the specified time, you may turn your test in to me and leave the testing room." The monitor looked at his watch. "You way begin."

The room filled with the noise of shuffling papers and the scratching of pencils as answers began to be filled out by the many students in the room.

Hinata was sitting in a corner at the far end of the room. Her pale eyes reading over the questions slowly, taking in the problems in front of her. The corners of her mouth liften into a small smile. She peaked at Sakura who was writing furiously and Shino who had decided to take his time. He confidence grew. This would be a very good day indeed.

* * *

_I'm doing the story over and fixing it, somewhat. I hope I get a beta soon. I need more feedback from all ya'lls!!!!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Ne, The NewRageInc has decided it best to strive on. T.T even though I am very sad not a lot of people seem to want to read. Oh well, even if it is only two or three of you, I will finish this story! Especially since I have a good lot of it already written out. My spirits are down vastly though._

_Edit: Please enjoy this verison of chapter two more!!!!_

_Do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Two**

The door closed with a small click behin them. Hinata and Shino had managed to finish at the same was leaning against the wall in front of them. She smirked.

"What took you guys so long?" She was delighted to have finished before the both of them. "I've been waiting here _forever_!"

"There is such a thing as pacing yourself Sakura." Shino mumbled, sighing away all the tension of taking a test. Just as he began to relax-

"Shino! We gotta go!" Ino took the boy's arm and began dragging him to another room. "Lit Crit starts in five minutes!" They left Sakura and Hinata to walk back on their own.

"They never give him a break!" Sakura said, frustration overcoming her cute feartures. "One after the other, he's a test taking machine."

"Well, without him, none of us would probably be able to get those team awards because we wouldn't have enough people to accumilate enough points. Most of the groups are incomplete, just like ours. Without Shino, I don't think we could have gotten as far as we have."

"Then that's an even bigger reason as to why we should give him a break."

They went through the doors and got themselves situated for the long wait ahead of them. Their table was empty except for the few who were to test later on in the day. Hinata and Sakura were the only ones finished for the day. It was a first. Usually they would be bent over all of the books and notes listening to Tsunade lecture about certain things that may come up on their test.

Neji aproached them.

"Do you guys wanna come watch us? We're just about to go in?" Everyone had heard stories about how much Shikamaru could get into their debates. At their last competition, they almost got disqualified for a frustrated Neji threw a pencil at the opposing team, which was completely out of character for him. He really must have thought the other team to be incompetent.

"I didn't know we could watch..." Sakura said after some thought. Neji shook his head.

"You can't, but there are windows in this auditorium, so you can hide out there." Sakura nodded and dragged Hinata up off the chair. Even though all Hinata wanted to do was go to sleep.

* * *

The auditorium was situated in a type of pit setting, with the stage being in the middle and chairs that tear downward. Sakura pushed her weight against her arms that were placed on the wall in front of them. They looked in through the windows Neji had mentioned before, trying to be as sneaky as possible so they wouldn't be thrown out. As long as no one noticed their presence, everything should be fine.

They were giving opening statements. Hinata yawned, already bordem taking over her mind, if she had found debate interesting, she would have joined with her cousin.

"Doesn't Sasuke look so professional!" Sakra had her nose pressed against the glass.

*Two Hours Later*

Hinata was dreaming about a certain blonde when someone decided to shake her awake.

"Hinata, wake up." She stirred and her eyes began to open slowly. The light was too bright.

"Nnh, what?" She looked at the person who interrupted her very interesting dream. Of course it had to be Sasuke. She looked around the room, somehow she ended up wedged in a corner. "S-Sakura?"

"I believe she got bored and went back to the table."

"Oh..." _'I guess she forgot about me.'_

"They debate's over." Sasuke pushed his bangs out of his face and then offered her a hand up. She took his hand and stood up, legs a little wobbly from being curled up in a strange position.

"How did you do?" He shrugged, indicating they had won. They were undefeted.

"Do you wanna go back with me?" She nodded all the while wondering what he was doing there in the first place.

They walked in a heavy silence for a while. Sasuke kept stealing glances from the side of his eyes. He wanted to ask her but-

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sakura came running through a closed door from some random room. "We did it! We got first place in team. You got the highest score Hinata, you got first place. Guess who got second highest!" Sakura jumped around, her hair bouncing playfully as she did so.

"I did." Shino answered, walking towards the now sobered Sakura.

"W-what?"

"I got second place. You got third." Sakura's mouth dropped in dibeliefe. Her scores on these tests were always just below Hinata's. How could Shino have beaten her?

"Oh, Congratulations Shino!"

"What do you mean congratulations Shino?!" Sakura just couldn't believe it. Hinata laughed.

"I guess since we've been abducting you so many times you must've picked up some things." Hinata have Shino a hug. Sakura pouted, then smiled, they all still got first place.

* * *

Most of the team was snuggled up under the cafeteria table sleeping. The rest were complaining about how the hunger was going to make them go crazy.

"Kakashi! When are we leaving? This is even more annoying that earlier!" Shikamaru grumbled, putting his head down on the table. Kakashi merely shrugged.

This was the perfect time to steal Hinata away. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, it was probably just her sister. Sighing, she took her phone out and stared. _'New Message' _She flipped open the phone and smiled. _'Meet me in the hallway. Down to the right. 3'_

* * *

It was easy to slip away unnoticed. Hinata poked her head through the door, the hallway was dim so she couldn't see well. Making sure no one followed her, she closed the door slowly behind her. A hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed her rist.

"Aah!" Another was placed above her mouth, warm breath tickled her ears.

"For some reason, I enjoy meeting you like this." Naruto kissed her cheek and right after his identity was confirmed, Hinata was snuggled up to his chest. Blushing furiously.

"N-Naruto..." He stroked her hair loveingly as she murmered his name. Muffled slightly by her face being smushed by his chest. They stayed like this for a while. Enjoying the company they so longed for through out the day.

"I've missed you, Hinata." She nodded, trying to get as close to him as possible. Hinata loved being like this, she loved to listen to his heat, his breathing, his life. He took a deep breath, this made her look up at him.

"Hinata, I think we should tell everyone." He smiled but her eyes opened wide in horror.

Tell everyone! He was obviously going crazy, the whole reason they decided to keep this seceret was so that neither of them would have to face the redicule she so feared. If his friends didn't approve of her, they might take him away.

Her breathing became erratic. Naruto bent his head closer to her, worry lit his eyes. "Please calm down Hinata. You shouldn't be scared. I asked someone for advice." He beamed proudly. This made her freak out even more.

"W-who?"

"Sasuke. He said that if I really believe we're gonna last, that it's gonna work, that we shouldn't be afraid." He gave her a soft kiss, causing any worries to instantly melt away.

"O-o... okay."

* * *

As casually as they could, Naruto and Hinata walked in to the cafeteria. Their fingers intwined in a beautiful knot of puppy love. Sakura and Ino were the first to notice and attack the couple with questions. Hinata shrunk back Naruto stood his ground. Answering any questions with a big, goofy smile on his face. Sasuke watched curiously.

_'So he wasn't lying.'_ When Naruto first pointed Hinata out, he didn't think much of anything. He had never really thought much of the shy Hinata, but once he confided in his relationship with her, he couldn't help but be curious.

"Well, Naruto, I guess you found your match. I'm still a little confused though, how could someone as sweet and smart as Hinata fall for an idiot like you?" Sakura laughed as Ino scratched her chin thoughtfully.

* * *

Naruto Turned to his girlfriend and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Everything was going to be all right.

"Gather round everyone. Since we already know how we came out, congratulations by the way, we're leaving early." Tsunade grinned as they cheered. Then her smile turned to a frown. "We wont be going to the mall though because Ino and Sakura were ten minutes late last time. We're just gonna go eat."

"Awww! But Lady Tsunade, we won! Doesn't that cancel out for last time?"

"No."

"Thank's a lot Sakura!"

"It wasn't my fault, Ino wanted to get something last minute!"

"Hey!"

"Quiet! Let's just go, and if I hear more thing about this, we wont eat." All teh grumbling died down. Bags, books, blankets, pillows, all were picked up and then they trooped out towards the bus. Their heads held high with the knowledge of their win, trophies and ribbons in tow.

* * *

Hinata was staring out the window of the unmoving bus. Naruto was talking to Sasuke.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked at the confused Sasuke.

"Think about what?" His smile grew.

"We told everyone! I feel so at peace with everything, I'm absolutly sure everything is going to work out for the better from here on out."

"I guess so." The blonde's eyes shifted to the girl next to his friend. The smile slowly melted as a new thought came through his mind.

"Sasuke, think you can trade seats with me?" Sasuke glared.

"You want to sit next to your girlfriend?" Naruto nodded eargerly. Sasuke smirked.

"Well too bad." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Sasuke! Why do you have to be such a prick!" Naruto stood up unaware of the death glare coming from his coach.

"Naruto, you watch your mouth and sit down!" Kakshi yelled from the front.

He mumbled an apology to the teachers and sat back down. The other students giggled lightly and began to poke fun. Sasuke leaned over to him.

"Sorry man, I was just playing..." Naruto laughed.

"You have a horrible sense of humor." He turned his attention to Hinata who was still focused on something on the street. He reached into his bag and nudged her. She turned to look at him.

"Do you want a cookie?" She blinked. He was offering her...cookies?

"Ooh, uhm, okay." She took the cookie, he was more odd than she had thought.

"It's the lack of sleep, makes me do crazy things." She chocked on the cookie, trying not to laugh too hard at how he made fun of himself.

Sleep made Sasuke cool, she wondered how much he slept at home.

* * *

The traffic was very heavy in this city that was 50 times larger than theirs. The streets were complicated, Hinata was sure she'd get lost if she ever went out there alone. Ino got up from her seat.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a proposition to make. Will you hear us out?" Tsunade turned towareds the back, the other teachers laughed good naturedly.

"Alright, what is it Ino?"

"Well, Sakura and I were just thinking that instead of eating at the fine retraunt you were talking about, we could just stop at one of these fine establishments here." She gestered out the window at some random burger joint they were passing by. She reminded Hinata of one of those women on commercials presenting a new product.

Sakura then stood, she was to finsih of their little presentation. Everyone was aware of how much Tsunade doted on Sakura. She was a definate teacher's pet. "We would be helping in the attempt to conserve our mother earth by stopping early and not wasting gas. It works out for everyone!"

In all honesty, they were just really hungry and tired.

Tsunade was thoughtful for a moment, as though she was considereing it. The bus was still with anticipation. Then Naruto decided to step in.

"And we are hungy... we didn't have lunch today! What's up with that?" Ino was strangling Naruto. There was something about the way Naruto said that, it just made Tsunade want to disagree.

"Forget it, you all deserve a n ice dinner in a nice restraunt at least twenty-minutes away."

"B-but what about the environment?" Ino said desperatly.

"Our future Lady Tsunade, think of the future!"

"Hungry!"

*Three Hours Later*

The sun had long since gone down, the movie they had been watching was over. Complete silence took over, everyone was exhausted.

"Hinata?" It was a soft demand for attention that made her heart accelerate. "What's your favorite color?" She looked Sasuke, fovorite color.

"I don't think I have one, why do you ask?" He shook his head, just asking. They had been talking like that since they had left the city. He asked a question and then she would answer if and then she would ask something and so on. It was weird, they were playing the truth game, and neither of them knew why. It was fun though. She smiled to herself.

"Sasuke, do you...like someone right now?" He shook his head and laughed.

"Why? Are you interested?" She blushed furiously shaking her head.

"Hah, shame on you! You have Naruto..." He turned to glance at Naruto who had been asleep for a good majority of the time. He smiled, she was too cute for him.

* * *

Home at last, the Hyuuga heiress collapsed on her bed. Her father was extremely pleased to have a nice new first place trophee to add to his shelf. Hanabi walked in to the room. She sat on the bed where her sister had collapsed on.

"You look horrible. Did you meet anyone new?" Hinata thought for a moment.

"I met Sasuke." Her sister wrinkled her nose.

"He's not new!"

"I've never spoken to him before, so that counts as meeting someone. I'm very tired Hanabi..."

"You're kicking meout already!" Hinata gave her sister a pitiful look. "Fine!"

"Goodnight Hanabi." The door slammed and she sighed. today was a good day. She had her perfect boyfriend, her family was happy, she was happy, and she made a new friend. Life was perfect. What could go wrong?

* * *

_I swears!! I already have a whole bunch written, this was the last part of the first chapter that I cut out. I'm trying to do my best because I know exactly what I'm going to do. Something bad's gonna happen and there really wont be much SasuHina until later. Lots of NaruHina though in the meantime. I hope you're not mad._


	3. Chapter Three

_

* * *

_

Lol, I think I'm just going to keep it the same.

_I Do note own Naruto._

**Chapter Three**

"So, what did you two talk about for so long on the bus?" Naruto leaned an elbow on his desk resting his cheeck on his hand. It was Monday morning in English, they were supposed to be writing an essay on heros. 'Supossed' is the key word, most of the class chatted happily about their weekend.

"We talked about whatever came up." Sasuke said without looking up from his paper. He seemed to be the only one working.

"Well, what came up?" Naruto couldn't help the jelousy that arrose in his voice. Sasuke was the sexiest person in school, it even made him question his own sexuality. Now that's pretty sexy.

"Well, she likes... rainbows? I dunno, we just asked each other a lot of questions, I got to know her is all." He laughed at his confused friend. Sasuke had indeed learned a lot about Hinata in the time they sat next to each other that Saturday. They had a lot in common and there was also a lot of difference between them. "She wants to be a doctor and she's still afriad of the dark."

"Oh, really?" Naruto was genuinly surprised. "Why didn't she tell me that?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Ask her yourself." And that was that.

* * *

Hinata gazed blankly at the board, she had no taste for chemistry what so ever. Most of the time she was spacing out and fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Do problems seven and eight on page 280." The teacher said, that didn't sound so bad. She opened her book and was horrified at what she saw. Each problem was a page long and she had no idea where to begin. "It's due first thing tomorrow."

_'Fuck'_ She cursed in her mind over and over. She probably should have been paying attention today.

Hinata hadn't realized that she was staring at the page blankly, her paper just as blank as her stare. she chewed on her nails in one hand and twidled her pencil with the other. The pencil flew ot of her hand and right on to Sasuke's desk.

"O-oh! I'm s-sorry!" She reached over and took the pencil. He looked at her, kind amusement played his features as he looked at her paper.

"Do you need help?" She blinked innocently and nodded, hidding her hands in her sleeves so that only the tips of her fingers showed. He scooted his desk closer to hers and began to explain. She couldn't help but pay attention. Where she had been confused and frustrated before, he made everything clear.

It was such a treat for his voice to be heard throughout the room, and to her for that matter. This certainly did not go unnoticed.

"He's helping her..." Sakura nugded Ino lightly. The blond turned to look at Hinata and Sasuke. "That's no fair! We've asked him for help a billion times and he always refuses!"

"Do you think he likes her?" Sakura asked quietly looking down at her own book. Ino laughed, flipping her hair.

"No way! Besides, she's going out with Naruto, why would Sasuke be crushing on his best friend's girl?" Sakura bit her lip.

"It's not uncommon."

* * *

"See that wasn't so hard, I guess you were too busy daydreaming about Naruto." He chuckled seeing her blush as she wrote. He was teasing her, but in a friendly way. Hinata stopped writing to take a good look at him.

_'He is very handsome. How could I have not noticed this before?' _He had his backpack on his lap, shuffling through it until he found what he was looking for. He pressed his lips together and then noticed her.

"You want a cupcake?" Out of his bag came a small container with two cupcakes inside of it. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. He smiled.

"Why do you have sweets in your bag?" He opened the container and handed her the small cake.

"Because my brother is a bake-aholic and likes to hide sweets in my homework." She eyed the cupcake curiously.

"Are they good?" He shrugged and took a bite out of the other cupcake.

"They're okay, I'm just not really into eating this kind of stuff. I've told him but that just makes him want to make something I _will _enjoy eating." She nibbled on the cupcake as he spoke about his brother.

"What does your brother do?" He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"You know what... I really don't know."

The bell rang and Sasuke patted her head.

"I'm not a puppy" She pouted. _'Adorable' _He laughed and walked out leaving her to grumble about people not respecting her enough.

* * *

Lady Tsunade turned to the screen in her class room. The class had their heads bent down, taking the notes of the nervous system from the screen.

"Sakura, Hinata, may I speak with you two for a moment, outside please." Both girls looked up from their work. Sakura turned to Hinata a worried look in her eyes.

They stepped out into the hallway. Raised voices from next door suggested some type of argument.

"Sakura, you're failing your calculus class..." Tsunade finally said. "You can't go to district." Sakura bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I tried really hard in that class." Tsunade patted her student's shoulder.

"That's okay, you still have one more year. One more Sakura, remember that." She turned her sharp eyes to Hinata. "Hinata, we're one member short again. Do you know anyone who could replace Sakura?"

Hinata shrunk away from her teacher and shook her head.

"Would you at least try and look for a replacement?" She nodded. Tsunade seemed satisfied by that and led them back into the classroom.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Sakura whispered before taking her seat. What would Hinata do now?

* * *

Naruto's bright gaze scanned the area in front of the school, searching for his favorite little mouse of a girl. Hinata was sitting on the grass, her back leaned against the wall of the builing, a book propped up on her knees. She played with a blade of grass idely.

Naruto eased himself next to her and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Hi..." She finally said, closing her book and putting it aside. He smiled the smile that she had always adored. Her heart melted in a puddle as he put his arm around her. He gave Hinata a peck on the cheeck.

"So, how as your day?" She giggled.

"I made friends with Sasuke." The look on her face told him she was very pleased with herself. He nuzzled his nose in her hair. On the inside, he was happy that his best friend and his girl friend got along great, as long as they did not get along _too_ great.

"I know he told me. Hinata, you're still afraid of the dark?" She gasped but then nodded. Cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Sasuke cocked his head at the couple in front of him. Naruto had Hinata snuggled close; they seemed very happy and oblivious to the world. It was a perfect scene. He took out a camera, dropped down to one knee and began snapping pictues. In the passion of caputring their perfect moment, he ended up rolled on his back on the floor. Through his camera, he could no longer see Naruto and Hinata. They had gotten up and left apparently.

He removed the camera from his face and looked up to see a pair of pale eyes blinking down at him.

"Hmm, you do photography?" She took the camera out of his hands gently. Sasuke sat up.

"Ahuh, it's just a little hobby of mine." He looked around for Naruto. "Where'd your idiot boyfriend go? She blushed, returning the camera.

"He had to go to practice. Everyone wants for him to be prepared for the competition."

"Do you have a ride home?" She smiled.

"I'm waiting for Neji." He thought for a moment. Why should she have to wait?

"If you'd like, I can give you a ride. So you won't have to wait." Hinata thought about it. It _was_ getting late.

"Okay." He got up off the ground and led the way to his car. "S-Sasuke... can I ask a favor of you?"

* * *

Sakura sat next to Shino in Tsunade's classroom the next day. She flipped through notes not really even looking at them. She was anxious as to see who Hinata would bring to replace her.

"Are you sure this'll be okay?" Hinata stopped in front of Tsunade's door. She felt bad for taking advantage of Sasuke like this.

"It's okay, I don't mind. You guys need another person, and I happen to be free at that time." He shrugged. She nodded and turned the knob.

"Hinata! You are aware that you are ten minutes late, you know how I feel about tardiness..." Tsunade snapped. The small girl bowed her head nervously.

"I-I'm s-sorry Lasy Tsunade, but o-our r-replacement, he... he-" Sasuke stepped inside, he didn't like her to be stuttering so much. It took too long to explain.

"I had to pick up some notes and explain what was going on to the debate team." He said cooly eyeing the room. Hinata stared at her feet as her coach studied Sasuke.

"Well, Uchiha, let's get started. Hinata please get everything out of that cabenate, Sakura help her. It's a lot of study material boys, and in order for me to feel as though you are truly prepared you must go through all of it. I need you to be committed to me for the next week and a half." Sasuke stood very still, unsure of how to go about this. One minute he was giving Hinata a ride home and the next, he was a substitute for the med team. The pile of papers in front of the table grew, why did he have to say yes?

* * *

Hinata gave him an apologetic smile before getting into the car with her cousin. He looked on after they had turned the corner. His arms were heavy with books and binders of everything he would need to know.

_"My father told me when I first started that if I'm not succesful in one of these competitions he'd pull me out of my medical classes and put me in the business courses. He says that I'd be more useful to the family if I took over the company we own." She shook her head. "I'm not trying to guilt you into this; you just seemed like the best choice."_

_He had been concentrating on the road ahead of him, letting her words sink in. Her voice had been soft and pleading. His heart thumped heavily in his chest. "I guess I could give it a shot." Her head shot up and a relieved expression overcoming the worry that was once there._

_"T-thank you... Saskue."_

He sighed heavily remembering that night. He walked into the house and put the giant stack of study material in the living room. Then he went off to search for his brother.

There was smoke pouring out of the kitchen, his brother stood outside the door, a cell phone pressed against his ear.

"What!?Three!! Oh okay, see you there." Itachi waved a greeting to Sasuke. Sasuke pointed toward the kitchen.

"Oh no, my brownies!" He cried and ran inside the smoke filled room. Sasuke leaned against the door's frame and watched his older brother frantically running around. Itachi threw open a window and sighed.

"They didn't burn, thank goodness." He started washing dished. "How was your day?"

"They got me in the medical team now." Sasuke informed , taking an apple and biting into it.

"Huh, didn't know you were interested in medical science." Itachi said without looking away from the dishes.

"I'm not, they're short one person." He felt his brothers narrow gaze turn toward him. It always made shivers go up and down his spine.

"For some reason, I just can't imagine you volunteering like that." Sasuke brushed him off with a shrug, his brother grinned. "Well, do you want a brownie?"

Sasuke was very sure his brother was going crazy.

* * *

"Naruto! Where's your girlfriend, I though for sure you would have brought her to us by now." Ino complained loudly. Sakura nodded.

"I never really get to see Hinata outside of class, it'd be nice to have her for lunch." She smirked at the second meaning. Naruto scowled, stabbing a hamburger with his fork.

"She hides from me during lunch. I have no idea where she is." Kiba laughed at the blond.

"You idiot, she doesn't even have this lunch period. Hinata has the next one, how long have you two been going out again?" All of them laughed.

"Well, I guess. Who has that lunch anyway?"

"Sasuke." Both Ino and Sakura sighed.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

Hinata sat alone at the end of the cafeteria. She chewed a carrot and was writing out equations. Saskue sat in front of her, watching her restless movements, and was tempted to glance under the table to see if she also swung her legs around. Mind never at rest, always busy, moving, anxious. She stopped and looked at him which he responded with a small smile. He smiled a lot at her. She took note of his appearance. There were slight shadows under his eyes and he seemed more disheveled than usual.

"Did you sleep okay?" He could barely hear her soft voice over the drone of the other students. He shook his head.

"I stayed up studying. Your lovely coach decided she was going to test us after school if you don't recall and she doesn't seem to enjoy the type who are unprepared. Want a brownie?" He presented her with a box of brownies that his brother had made the night before.

"Hm, you brother really must like baking." Hinata took a brownie in her hand. His heart thudded hard.

"He almost burned the house down, I was glad our parents were out." He looked at the salad she had abandoned. "You on a diet?" She looked at the brownie and then down at herself. "No that you need to be on one... Heh, are you gonna finish that?" Hinata pushed the tray towards him giving him access to her food. Then an idea stuck him.

"Do you want to skip to the earlier lunch period with me tomorrow? I know you don't get to see Naruto often. It'd be a treat for both of you." Hinata could have cried. She would love to see Naruto, but she's never skipped before.

"I-I don't know..." She pushed her fingers together and bit her lip anxiously. He did not know why, but he reached over and took her hand. A small gasp left her lips.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Hinata could feel the flames ignite on her face.

"A-alright." he gave her hand one last squeeze and then got up and left.

_'What the fuck!? What'd I just do?!' _He stared at his hand, the feel of her skin still there. _'Damn it...'_

_Please leave a review. It doesn't help that shit loads of people hit up the story and don't leave an opinion damn it. At least tell me why you stopped reading!_


	4. Chapter Four

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter Four**

"Uhm, S-Sasuke?" The warning bell was about to ring and Hinata was starting to get cold feet. _'This was not a good idea. No, no good at all.'_

"Just act as though you belong." He said gently. He took her hand and led her outside where he knew Naruto would be.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran over to them, taking Hinata into his arms and spinning her around. She yelped happily, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke stood awkwardly before the table of his classmates.

"So what brings you to us today Sasuke?" Kiba said, bringing the collar of his jacket higher around his neck. Sasuke allowed himself to shiver in the chilly November afternoon. The sky cloudy and gray, he did not understand why his friends insisted on eating outside even during the colder months.

"I felt like coming." He grunted and sat next to Sakura. She was not paying attention though; her eyes locked on Hinata.

"Well, it' was nice of you to bring Hinata with you." Naruto sat down as well, holding Hinata close to him in order to keep her warm. She was glowing in delight.

Sasuke stared at the couple in front of him, his chest tightening with a feeling he really was not all too familiar with. His hands turned to tight fists and his eyes narrowed.

"Sakura, where's Ino?" He heard Kiba speak. Sakura giggled, her trance broken.

"Oh, she had to switch lunches for a class." She grinned at Sasuke. "Ino dreams of singing with the Jazz band. She finally convinced that up tight music teacher to give her a shot at it. I admire her, she takes whatever classes she fancies with no real direct path to her future. She's a wherever the wind takes her type of girl." She shivered dramatically at the cold, Naruto shot a look at her, then turned his attention back to Hinata.

"If you're that cold Sakura, you can borrow my jacket..." He did not look away from Hinata.

"No, I'm fine. I guess..." She hugged herself and decided that she would be angry with all of them for the rest of the day. Just then, the cross-country team jogged by and Naruto smirked. "I bet I could run longer than you could Sasuke..." Sasuke snorted.

"You wish you could, Naruto." They glared.

"Hinata, I'll be right back." And they were gone, neck and neck. The only thing that told of their existence was a trail of dust leading down the hill, over the fence, into the uncleared land behind the school.

* * *

Naruto collapsed onto the ground and Sasuke leaned heavily on a near by tree. Both were so determined to beat the other, that they had completely forgotten about school and ran so far that they were lost.

"Okay" Naruto panted, "I give up." Sasuke gasped for air and nodded, he sat on the ground and rested his head on the tree.

"So, how did you convince her?" Naruto sat up after a while and looked toward his friend. Sasuke licked his dry lips.

"Convinced who to do what?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"How did you convince Hinata to skip class and join me at lunch?" Sasuke turned his head away, not enjoying the tone of Naruto's voice.

"I just asked her yesterday if she wanted to come. It was a spur of the moment type of thing, and she said yes." His answer did not settle too well with Naruto.

"That can't be, she always refuses to skip any class, even when it's with me. She's always too afraid of getting caught, so why did she go with _you_?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples. This was true. She was a jumpy little thing. Did Itachi put something in the brownies? Was it something he said? Naruto stood and turned his back on Sasuke.

"Do you like her?" Sasuke smiled at the nervousness in the blond's voice.

"I do like her." Naruto spun around, ready to explode. "But just as friend, a really good friend in fact." He sighed with relief. If Sasuke really wanted her, he would take her and that was what he most feared.

"Maybe we should go back."

"Okay."

* * *

Sakura was looking intently at Hinata who was focusing on her seemingly broken microscope. Naruto and Sasuke never came back after they left so the day went on without them. Neither of them showed up until later after school, just in time to take a nice little practice test for Tsunade. While Sasuke was taking his test, Hinata and Sakura began looking through slides or diseased tissues their coach had lying around. Hinata became frustrated at the girl's staring at her.

"I-is there something wrong Sakura?" Hinata finally asked, giving up on the microscope.

"Hinata... are you cheating on Naruto?" She almost dropped the slide she was holding out of the bluntness of the question.

"N-No! I would never. Sakura, what would make you ask such a thing?!" Sakura shrugged and picked up a slide, examining it as though she had said nothing out of the ordinary.

"I was just making sure." She looked over her should at Sasuke. He stood in front of Tsunade's desk as she checked the test he had finished. Her red pen moved busily over the paper and the frown on Tsunade's mouth becoming more prominant.

"Well, it's not horrible, but you have to keep studying. You're getting better." He took the test from her and walked away. He had dropped everything to study and that's all she could say? He went from knowing next to nothing to actually knowing something. He grabbed his things and walked out the door. Hinata took up her bag and ran after him. Their competition was only a week away now. Both of them were beginning to feel the pressure.

"Are you doing anything with Naruto tonight?" It was Friday, so that was almost a positive yes.

"Ahuh..."

"I see." Before either of them could say more, Naruto appeared from a room they had passed. He smiled brightly.

"Hey, how was practice?" He put an arm around Hinata and she reached up to kiss his jaw. Sasuke blinked and then scowled gripping the test in his hand.

"It was peachy, just fine." Sasuke said through his teeth. Naruto laughed.

"Well, I'm taking Hinata out, I'll call you later!" Naruto steered Hinata away in the direction of a door that most likely lead to the outside.

"Goodbye Sasuke!" Hinata said over her shoulder. He smiled and waved, a deep hurting begining in his chest. He shook his head and looked at his hand.

_'What am I thinking?'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke lay on his bed that night, a medical technician's book open on his chest. He read the words repeatedly but couldn't remember a thing that came from the pages. He heard a gentle tap on the door.

"Sasuke?" His mother walked in. "Are you hungry?" He turned, slightly, to look at her. Her dark gaze studied him for a moment, and her eyebrows came together.

"What's wrong? You look a little... troubled?" She walked over and sat next to him on the bed, gently moving the hair away from his face. She smiled. "Girl problems?"

He thought for a moment. "Something like that..." She frowned and opened her mouth in shock.

"Is someone pregnant?"

"Mother!"

"I was kidding! But do tell..." She giggled and he eyed her suspiciously but decided to tell her anyway.

It took him a moment to decide the words that he would use. "Well... I think I'm falling in love..." She nodded understanding, a small smile gracing her features. "With..." She nodded once, willing him to keep going. "My best friend's... girlfriend..." She closed her eyes, and her smile melted away.

"Oh, Sasuke..."

* * *

He and his mother had spent a good amount of the night talking. Though none of what she told him made him feel much better. Early the next morning his phone began to ring violently. Sasuke groaned and searched for the phone that ended up under his pillow.

"What?" he growled, not even bothering to check to see who it was.

"Hey Sasuke!" An all too familiar cheerful voice said. "Are you busy today?"

"Ugh, why do you want to know so freaking early in the morning?"

"Jeez, I guess I shouldn't even bother then but we were all hoping to go hang out today. Never mind." He snorted.

"Wait!" _'Hinata would probably be there.'_ "What time?"

_'Even if I can't be _with_ her...'_

* * *

The doorbell rang loudly, Sasuke stood, watching the door. He heard shouting and laughing then a loud bang.

"I wanted to open it!" Someone said with a whine.

"No, I'm going to open it!" Ino swung open the door smiling excitedly. When she realized it was just Sasuke and not whom she expected, her smile faltered. "Oh, it's you Sasuke." The disappointment was evident in her voice. She stepped aside from the door, gesturing for him to come in.

"Wow, thanks. I don't think I've ever had a warmer welcome." He said sarcastically. On the floor next to the door was Sakura, sitting on the floor. A large group of their friends beginning to gather around.

"Ah, Sasuke you came!" Hinata stepped out of the group to greet him. She was wearing jeans and a very large purple sweater that she looked adorable in. His eyes travled down to her feet where he saw some happy face socks. He laughed, almost forgetting where he was.

"I like your socks." He pointed at her feet. She blushed, a few in the group giggling at some inside joke.

"Yes, yes, we already acknowledged my happy socks." Her blush intensified as she mumbled this. Sasuke looked at the others.

"What's everyone one waiting for?" He felt like some sort of a side show the way everyone stared.

"Kiba's going to bring me a puppy, his name will be Chatto and he will be my Mexican cholo gangstah dog!" Ino sang.

"What the hell kind of name is that?!" Naruto butted in. "That's a stupid name..."

"I dunno, I think it suits him.." Kiba had come in through the open door without anyone noticing. A small, furry bundle in his arms.

"Awww!" Ino immediately took the dog from Kiba and was cooing and cuddling him. "So adorable!" Kiba shook his head and walked in the direction of the living room.

"What are we gonna end up watching?" Kiba threw himself on the floor, getting comfortable for the movie they were supposed to watch.

"Something having to do with fastfood, heavy metal clowns, demons, pott, senseless killing, oh and heavy metal to accompany the clown." Shikamaru answered also settling himself on the floor. Ino sat with the puppy snuggled against her chest. "Someone put in the movie" She demanded even though it was her house and she was supposed to be hosting.

They laughed at the beginning scene of the movie with the weird white guys being what is the popular term 'whiggers'talk and cussing everyone other word. Sasuke hid in a corner of the room, distant from the rest of the group, he watched Hinata snuggle next to Naruto.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have come'_

_

* * *

_

_Leave me some love or hate guys. I need me some reviews. I feed off of the reviews._


	5. Chapter Five

_Owning of Naruto I do not_

**Chapter Five**

Hinata lay on Naruto's chest, glad for his distraction against the movie, they talked in whispers. Sasuke watched Naruto as he pinched her cheek and she giggled lightly, not looking as the boy got his face fryed off in the movie.

"They are unbelievably adorable aren't they?" Sakura had snuck up on him her gaze following his, her eyes mirroring the longing he had in his own. He gave her a side long look, thinking perhaps she was regretting something inside that little head of hers.

"Oooh shit..." He tore his eyes away from her and looked at the screen to see a heavy metal clown walking in slow motion. He held a giant butcher's knife.

"Shino! Stop saying 'Oh Shit' everytime something is gonna happen in the movie!" Sakura threw a piece of pizza at Shino. _'When did the pizza get here?' _He let his eyes wander back to Hinata and Naruto. She was getting off of him onto the floor.

"Sorry, guys I gotta go." He picked up his jacket and left without another word. Hinata crawled over to where Sasuke was and sat next to him, everyone turned to her with the same question in their minds.

"What happened?" Ino said, picking the puppy up and allowing it to lick her nose.

"N-naruto hat to go, his aunt is very sick. His father just called that said they had to get ready to leave to Oklahoma so they could see her." Ino kissed the puppy's forhead and giggled.

"Oh, we thought you guys got in some kind of fight. How long will he be gone." Hinata smiled weakly.

"Probably about two weeks..." Just then, the heavy metal clown put some innocent teens head inside a microwave and let out a blud curddling scream. Hinata caught of Sasuke hand, just barly realizing how much she missed Naruto at that moment to keep her thoughts from the movie.

"You shouldn't be scared, it's just a movie. Besides, I highly doubt your mother was involved in the murder of one of her peers in high school." He whispered as the others laughed at the corny effects. She whimpered.

"I...I get nightmares... easily" He squeezed her hand as she shut her eyes at the blood.

"What about when Naruto was here, you weren't upset then..." He couldn't help the edge in his tone. She shook her head, eyes still closed.

"He kept me distracted, I haven't been paying attention..." She blushed when she realized what her 'distraction' could mean. Sasuke laughed at her and stood up, bringing her with him.

"Ino, we're leaving. See you all on Monday." He waved and left, dragging Hinata out the door behind him. Ino stood up, handing the puppy to Sakura, running after them.

"O-okay! Bye then..." She closed the door that Sasuke had left open in his haste to leave. "I wonder what got into them."

* * *

It was still early in the day, so Sasuke wasn't sure what to do now. He wasn't even entirly sure what possesed him to take Hinata and leave in the first place. She asked no questions about why he had taken. He just drove and she just sat.

"Thank you." She said suddenly, after about an hour of driving around aimlessly.

"Thank you for what?" She turned to look out the window.

"I really don't like scary movies..." She laughed. "But now I guess I have to go home." He shook his head.

"No, let's go to my house."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Sasuke, your house is on fire!" Hinata pointed at the window where smoke poured out. He looked up from where he stood on the drive way.

"No, that's just my brother. Maybe he's making something." He walked over to the front door and walked in, Hinata followed slowly. He led her to the kitchen which was once again filled with smoke.

"Deidara, why wont you help me!"

"I didn't say I cam over to help, I said I would watch." Deidara chewed on a nail as Itachi was running around looking for the fire extinguisher. He smiled at Sasuke and Hinata when they walked in.

Itachi found the fire extinguisher and ran to where the fire was, oddly, in the middle of the room. He sighed in reliefe as the flames died under the white foam and turned his attention on Deidara. "Out. Get out." He said menacingly. Deidara put on a hurt face and was about to protest when Itachi reached over to for a knife on the counter.

"Oh, fine. I'll leave." He threw his hands up in defeat and walked out of the kitchen.

"Who's your friend?" Itachi began to clean the mess of a kitchen.

"This is Hinata, we go to school together." Itachi stopped cleaning and looked towards Hinata, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"This Hinata from school? The one mother was telling me about?" Sasuke face turned scarlet and he began to panic.

"No! No, this is a different, uh, Hinata." He laughed nervously making a metal note to never tell his mother anything ever again. Hinata was utterly confused.

"I didn't know there was another Hinata at school."

"Oh, well, there isn't! I mean, there is!" He sighed, shaking his head at his older brother. "We'll be in my room." He took Hinata's rist and led her away.

* * *

"Wow Sasuke, these turned out great." Hinata sat on the floor of his room, shuffling through the various photos Sasuke had taken of she and Naruto. He had thrown himself on the bed. His head hung off the side and he watched her gush at his work. Suddenly he jumped up and walked toward the stereo.

"Let's listen to music." He pushed the on the button. Too bad he didn't notice that his brother had been in there before and had been listening to something Sasuke wouldn't have been listening to at all. An unfimiliar beat began blarring through the speakers, he waited, unable to place the song in his head.

_"Pimp, slap that hoe" smack_

Hinata slowly turned her head to him as he began shoving buttons desperatly trying to get the music to stop. It would seem as though he forgot how to work the damned thing. Finally, after a lot of thrashing around, he got the stereo off. Hinata was beside herself with laughter.

"W-what was that?!" She breathed, holding her sides tightly. Sasuke had never felt more embarassed in his laugh, but smiled anyway.

"You... thought that was funny?" He asked, his voice deep with a mock threat. Playing along, she nodded, still holding on to her sides, tears streaming down her face. "Well, let's hope you'll still think it's funny after...this!"

He stepped over to her and began to tickle her. She yelped and squirmed, pulling him down on top of her. He stopped, slightly shocked at what had happened. She panted.

"Still funny?" She laughed looking up at him. She studied his face carefully, the way his hair fell about, how fair his skin was, his dark eyes watching her. Without really thinking, she let her gaze fall on to his lips. He smiled for her.

"What? Do you want to kiss me?" She blushed and shook her head. Full realization hitting her of what she _had_ been thinking.

"N-Naruto" She stammered but he didn't let her finsih. He bent his head closer to hers and captured her lips into a sweet, soft kiss. Very shot. But that very short moment was imprinted in his mind forever. Addicting as well, he longed for more. Sasuke pulled away from her and watched as she closed her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Itachi opened the door and gapped at the sight in front of him. "Oh... Well, I didn't mean to interrupt." He laughed. Sasuke got up, off of Hinata. She trembled as she stood and bent her head low as she walked out of his bedroom door.

"I-I... should..I'm..." She shook her head, hot tears forming in her eyes wanting to burst forth. She ran out and as far away as she could.

_'What have I done..."_

* * *

_Lol, that's enough for this weekend. I'll try to start the next chapter on Monday or something. I recieved the best review ever! I know that Sasuke is ooc, but... well how else am I supposed to make this story work? Thanks for the reviews, and those who have me on alerts... oh, and those who favorited... and all other!! I feel awesome today._


	6. Chapter Six

_I've been lazy so I apologize for my laziness. You see, this is our week of springbreak and last week was slightly stressful. I was worried about my GPA because I wasn't sure if I would have one high enough to be nominated for the honors society. (sigh) Well, I do have one high enough and now I have to run around getting signatures and what not for my little information packet thingy. All this time, I would try to write but since I would usually write durring class and not pay attention at all... well I 'm trying to stay away from that now. It's a little hard but here it is._

**Chapter Six**

The class despersed into groups of two, they were to discuss the article and make a conjoined answer to three essay questions. Hinata sat, waiting for whoever was left over from the scramble of people pairing up. She did not notice the very cheerful blond scooting up closer to her.

"Hey Hinata! Ready to get to work?" Ino clapped her hands together and smiled. "Wow, this class is way better than my old one! I'm loving this new schedule, I hope you don't mind my stealing you away from whoever is your usual partner." She began to scribble down her name and the date in eye-bleed pink pen.

"O-oh! Ino," She smiled. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't hadn't realized..." Ino waved her hands to dismiss the apology. Hinata had been so imersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Ino was in their english class now. They settled themselves down and began reading the article in silence.

* * *

Once finsihed.

"So, Hinata, did you have fun on Saterday?" Hinata winced, recalled the day with clarity. The "incident" with Sasuke had been ripping her apart from the inside out. She spent the rest of her weekend crying and jumping in fear when any phone would ring. She had yet to tell Naruto.

"I... uhm, don't enjoy scary movies." She twiddled her fingers and blushed not really knowing what to say. Ino laughed.

"No, silly! I mean with Sasuke, after you two left?" Hinata gulpped and managed a small smile to her friend who was oblivious to her discomfort and inward battle.

"Oh, well, S-sasuke took m-me to... h-his house." Ino nodded expectantly. "I m-met his b-brother, and... and then I-I left."

"Is that all you did? Why'd you leave? Is his brother weird?" Ino cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"He.. wasn't t-too weird..." She felt the tears begin prickling her eyes. It had still upset her, she could barly keep herslef together. She felt bad because at that moment in time, she really liked how Sasuke felt on her lips. She couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks, Ino gasped.

"H-Hinata! What's wrong?" Hinata dug her face into her hands, heaving, letting go of everything she'd been holding in since that morning. The room's chatter died down as the class turned their attention to the crying girl. Ino shot them a threataning look. "What? You gotta a problem?"

"I-I can't." Hinata shot up and dashed out of the door. The teacher stood, baffled at one of his best student's distressed state.

"I'm going to follow her now." Ino calmly collected her and Hinata's things. She turned in their paper and left the room, the only noise was the soft clicking of her heels as she walked away. After some careful thought and a little searching, she found Hinata at the back of the school. She hid in a dark corner and sat with her legs pulled up close to her, her eyes squeezed shut as though it would make her invisible.

Ino crouched down before her. "What happened?" Hinata opened her eyes and held her legs closer. "Did Sasuke do something to you?" She sniffed and studied the girl in fornt of her. Ino's blue eyes shone with sincere worry.

"P-please promise..." Ino nodded and waited patiently for her to begin.

"A-at... Sasuke's house, we were... were playing.. and he fell o-on top of m-me.." Ino giggled.

"He fell on top of you? By accident?" Hinata nodded. "I don't see why you're so upset if that's all that happened." She smiled but Hinata shook her head and her smile faded. "So then?"

"Then, I looked at him and he was w-watching me l-look at him. I was t-thinking... about.. how h-handsome he is." Ino laughed again but did not say anything. "H-he asked if I wanted to... k-kiss him." Hinata burried face into her knees and sobbed. "He kissed me Ino and I liked it. Naruto will h-hate me forever!"

Ino let her words sink in, not entirly sure of how to comfort her friend. The hottest guy in school had kissed their little adorable Hinata and put her in major meltdown faze. "So it was good?" She couldn't help it, she was curious. Hinata's body went rigid as she faced Ino, guilt settling on her soft features.

"It...was."

"Hinata! You have to snap out of this!" Ino stood up pulling Hinata with her. "It was just a kiss right?" Hinata nodded, still sniffling. "Sasuke made a good choice in you but you are taken and you should tell him that. It was just a silly little thing that happened. Have you told Naruto?" Hinata shook her head. "Good, he doesn't need to know, that's how miniscule this is. Are you okay?"

She nodded even though she wasn't. The emotions running through her body were confusing, she was devoted to her Naruto but..._'Sasuke, everytime I think about him my heart flutters and I feel the muscles in my face want to smile. When he talks, when he laughs, when he's near me. Those are things I feel with Naruto times ten.'_ The bell rang, signaling the begining of their lunch, Ino smirked.

"Look for Sasuke and tell him. I'm sure he'll understand." She handed Hinata her bags and led the way.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at a little flower on the ground before him. He wondered whether or not Hinata hated him for what he did. _'Nah, she wouldn't hate... it's not in her nature to...'_ He sighed heavely. _'I'm so stupid.'_ He kneeled down in the mud and pulled out a disposable camera from his pocket. He studied the flower closly before deciding to take the picture. It didn't matter anyway, he just needed one more to finish the roll.

"Your pants... are getting muddy." Said a soft voice from behind him. He turned his head slightly to see Hinata, looking down on him. The high colar of her jacket hiding a good amount of her face, her eyes were red and puffy. His expression softened.

"You've been crying..." She took in his appearance. He seemed dishevled and tired, his hair a black mass of mess and his face gaunt. His eyes held a certain sadness that made her heart break a little more as she looked at him. "I'm really sorry... about what happened." Her eyes widened in surprise. she shook her head at him, trying to keep from bursting into tears once again. She was tired of crying.

"I-I.. please don't tell Naruto." He opened his mouth to say something then thought better. He chuckled at her.

"I wont, if you don't want me to." He smiled and turned back to the flower.

"What are you doing?"

"I just need to take one more picture." He brought the camera onto his face. "Then I can get these developed."

"And... you chose a flower?" she giggled bringing her face away from her colar. Sasuke turned to face her and without thinking, took a picture of her. Smling down at him.

"No, I chose something a little more prettier." He got up from the mud walked toward the builing. Hinata blushed and her smile brightened as she trotted after him, glad it that everything was okay.

* * *

"Shino, I'm going to take your vitals!" Sakura bounced over happliy to Shino who was looking at a diagram of the lungs.

"And why should I allow you to do that?" He said to Sakura's disappointment.

"I need to practice! If I'm going to become the best general practicioner in the world I need practice."

"Well, I have to study to pick up the slack since you so eagerly decided to fail a class." Tsunade walked in to her classroom to find Sakura and Shino glarring at each other. Hinata was asking a very frustrated Sasuke questions from a test she held in her hands, it was evident he wasn't doing too well on it. A knowing smile played on Tsunade's lips.

"You guys should take a break!" They all stoppd to stare, contest was in two days and she wanted them to take a break? Sasuke didn ot wait for her to change her mind and ushered Hinata out of the room with him.

"We'll see you guys later then." He called out over his shoulder. Once outside, he sat heavely on a bench and held his head in his hands. "I think I'll go insane and then after that, my brain will explode." Hinata giggled. She came and sat next to him putting a hand on his back and rubbing it soothingly.

"No, don't say that! Everything will turn out, you're doing fine. I'm just hoping this doesn't effect you in your main event." The softness of her voice made the butterflies in his stomach dance alive. He shook his head and lifted it from his hands.

"Have you talked to Naruto lately?"

"No, he h-hasn't found the time... I suppose. Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Uhm, w-would you l-like to come over t-today?" He blinked at her, very confused. _'I thought after last weekend she'd never want to be alone with me again...'_ She blushed and twiddled her fingers. "We... could do our homework together..."

"Alright, let's go then." He got up and trugded on. A small happiness made his chest swell, and he knew he was in love with this girl more than ever. It's too bad he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Hanabi stared at her sister's bedroom door curiously. The boy that Hinata had brought home was handsome and Hanabi was determined to get a better look. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of him while he left Hinata's room. She jumped a little as she watched the door knob begin to turn slightly, she walked backward, meaning to take refuge in her room with the door open but she stepped on a stray shoe and fell to the floor with a thud. Her older sister closed the door behind her as she eyed Hanabi curiously.

"Hanabi... what are you doing on the floor?' Hanabi sighed and sat up.

"Well, since you decided to hide your boyfriend away from me, I was hoping to catch a glimpse of him myself." Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"H-h-he's n-not my ... b-b-boyfriend!"

"Really? Well then, who is he?" Hinata's blush softened and she smiled.

"He's just a friend, we're doing homework. Anyway, Neji's home, we should go greet him." Hanabi nodded at her sister and got up to lead the way down the stairs. Leaving Sasuke alone in Hinata's room.

He layin the middle of her room, papers scattered all over the place. Some of them contained actual work and the rest had doodles they had drawn of each other, many of the drawings were scratched out furiously. There were also many arrows pointing from one scratched out drawing to the other, it was a giant road map of teen procrastination. Suddenly there was a muffled ringing heard somewhere under him, he sighed and searched around for Hinata's phone. He found it and stared as it still rang furiously.

"Naruto..." He smirked, deciding to play a little joke on his friend. He flipped open the phone. "Hello." There was a pause and his smirk turned into an all out grin at his friend's confusion.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Sasuke was having a little trouble keeping his cool factor going, but this was just too funny for him.

"What are you doing answering Hinata's phone? Where's Hinata?!" Okay, fun over, this was boring now and tedious. Sasuke sighed.

"I dunno, something about saying high to Neji or something. And isn't it obvious why I'm here?" Naruto stayed silent, Sasuke continued. "I'm here to have hot and lusty affair with her you stupid."

"What!?!" Naruto began yelling many obscenities at his friend as Sasuke held the phone away from his ear. Hinata walked in to the room holding a box of cookies in her hands, she munched on a cookie thougthfully as she watched Sasuke on her phone.

"I was kidding, you didn't have to make my ears bleed." He smiled at Hinata and she raised an eyebrow to ask who it was. "It's Naruto." He said covering the phone with his hand but Naruto heard anyway.

"Hinata is there! Let me talk to her! Come on!" Before Sasuke could blink, Hinata had already snatched the phone away from him and was walking towards the other end of her room. He shook his head at her and sat to do more doodles and arrows, now not in such a good playful mood anymore because Naruto had to call and interrupt their alone time.

Hinata was very tense, she hated keeping secerets, but Ino had thought it best not tell Naruto of this incident. She would just have to get better at hiding things from him. It was hard though, it was hard cause she couldn't help but want to cry once she heard his voice. "How's Conneticut... I mean Seattle?" Naruto stayed silent and Sasuke turned to her from where he sat on the floor.

"I thought he was in Oklahoma?" _'Oops..'_ This made her feel even worse than before.

"It's okay Hinata, don't worry. I know you're a little stressed, I'll call later when Sasuke isn't there." He sounded so disappointed, it broke her heart.

"O-okay Naruto. I'll talk to you later." He didn't even say goodbye he just hung up on her. He was upset. He was upset becasue she was with Sasuke and didn't have time to talk to him because she was entertaining Sasuke. She sat heavily on her bed and threw the phone on the floor, frustration overcoming all other thoughts of worry that had claimed her mind.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke walked over to her and kneeled before Hinata.

"I.. I don't know."

* * *

_Fuck, now I've lost my train of thought. NewRageInc is so bad right now. (sigh) I need to think over this right now cause I had the conflict I wanted and now I have no idea where to go with it... hmm. I really need to sit on this one before I update but it shouldn't take long before I remember what I want again. (smiles) Reviews make my tummy butterflies happy. (dances) Maybe, if I'm serious about this, I can start a new chapter tomorrow and have it out by Sunday... (ponders)_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Well, since I went ahead and started a new story against my better judgment, I will go ahead and post up what I have written for this chapter. I had soooo much trouble with this one cause no matter how hard I tried... it always came up as crack!! But something significant is supposed to happen in this one and I'm just like "Damn it all..." so here is my semi-important chapter full of crack and significance!!! _

_Does not own Naruto_

**Chapter Seven**

Sasuke glared at the kitchen clock, wishing it would turn back a couple of hours instead of moving forward so steadily. He hadn't been able to sleep at all and was regretting this past week as the minutes ticked by, soon he'd have to start getting ready. A groggy Itaci walked in to the kitched, rubbing his eye and yawning widely.

"Eh? Sasuke? What's wrong little brother? Couldn't sleep?" Itachi smiled gleefully at his brother and looked up at the clock. "It's two? Hm, and you didn't sleep any. Maybe you should try some of the cake I made earlier." He presented his brother with a generous piece of cake. Sasuke turned his glare towards his brother who recoiled slightly. Sasuke hadn't glared at anyone since he'd started hanging around the Hyuuga girl, he must be in a really bad mood. Itachi persisted. "It's chocolate..."

Sasuke pushed himself away from the table, his movements were menecaing. He mumbled something about leaving early and he shouldn't be home too late. All the while Sasuke thought of seeing Hinata, he wondered what she was feeling. Naruto had been angry at her for appearantly no reason, as it would seem to her, but he knew. He knew that becasue he was there with her, Naruto no longer trusted Hinata. He must have sensed the sparks between them, he must have sensed how close they've gotten.

He smirked at himself, perhaps there was hope for him yet. Even if he lost his best friend, he might have a chance at gaining something more.

* * *

Hinata glanced once again at the dark haired boy next to her. He leaned heavily agaist the window of the bus, eyes focused on something on the ground, dark circles more noticable to her now than ever. He seemed pleasant enough to her but while being addressed from one of the other students or teachers, he answered curtly and sharply, obviously not wanting to deal with any of them at the moment.

"S-Sasuke?" He grunted and slowly turning his head, resting his cheeck on his palm. "You don't look well, did you sleep?" He furrowed his brows together for a moment and closed his eyes as though contemplating whether of not to state the obvious. Or maybe he was falling asleep, she couldn't tell.

"I did not." Her eyes widened slightly and she pressed her lips together, worry written all over her face. He smiled gently, putting his hand over hers, right now he didn't care, he wanted to make it clear how he felt about her. She blushed at the warmth of his hand, but she enjoyed how small it made hers seem.

"What was on your mind? Are you nervous Sasuke?" The chatter of their hyper team mates died down around them as they moved forward towards their destination. Ino's loud voice dominating over the rest, she argued with Shikamaru about doing as she pleased and being as loud as she felt like it. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I was thinking about you." Her blush intensified and she turned away sharply. In the seat across from them sat Neji and Tenten. It was her first time competeing and she was excited, she had her legs thrown over his and she chatted constatnly while tying multi-colored ribbons on her hair buns. Neji nodded, eyes wide, never having really seen this side of Tenten before.

After a few moments of silence and her blush having died down somewhat, she turned back to Sasuke. He had driffted off to sleep, her hand still held firmly in his grasp. She stared down at their hands for a moment. _'Naruto hasn't called me in four days... maybe it's over after all. Maybe he'll break it off when he gets home..'_ Hinata leaned her body against Sauke's, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. _'Maybe that's okay...'_

* * *

"Breakfast time everyone! Time to wake up and smell the coffee or whatever it is you drink to wake up in the morning." Kurenai clapped her hands together loudly and the other teachers snickered smartly behind her. "We told you all to sleep and this bus didn't get quiet until a half and hour ago, so now it's time to face the consequences." Groans and moans were few, as the students filed out into the restraunt.

Sauke walked with his hands dug deep into his pockets, his head low, his movements sluggish. Hinata followed carefully behind, listening to Tenten chatter exitedly to her cousin and Shikamaru. They found a table and sat.

"Oh Hinata! Isn't this great? I don't even care if I get the worst scores of the bunch! Screw history man, enjoy the expreience. Right, Neji?" She took a pen out of her hair and grabbed Neji's arm, drawing hearts and her name all over his pale skin. Neji sipped his coffee, pretending as though he wasn't being written all over and that putting strawberries in your coffee is normal. Tenten reached over to Hinata's plate and stole a piece of something Hinata wasn't even sure was and popped it into her mouth.

"Tenten? What's with you? You're all weird..." Shikamaru yawned and Neji coughed.

"No, she's always like this. Except today she decided to do it more loudly... and publically." Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and cuddled into it, nuzzleing her nose and giggling wildly. "Say, 'It's nice to meet you.' Tenten." She giggled loudly and then, voice muffled by the sleeves of Neji's shirt she spoke.

"Nice to meet you Tenten." He sighed and then plucked a pencil out of her hair. Her eyes widened and she screamed. "No! That's my lucky pencil! Neji, stop being such a bitch!"

Sasuke looked briefly at the flailling Tenten and smirking Neji, then down at his untouched food. Hinata had her hand over her face to cover the fact that she loved seeing Neji and Tenten act the way they did at her house out here in the early hours of morning in some strange town three hours away from their own. Another long day, of course.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke, I know you wont let Hinata down wouldn you?" Tsunade asked carefully. She crossed her arms at the boy in front of her, his eyes once again focused on the floor and not seeming interested in anything else. She had called him aside while allowing Hinata and Shino to enter the testing room so she could speak to him. Perhaps, somehow, sending him in with some of her own knowledge to guide him through this test. Tsunade sighed and allowed him to enter, he stopped just before stepping inside.

"I.. would never let her down." He looked up at her sadly and then walked in. She stared for a moment and then smirked.

_'He's got the hots for that girl, majorly.'_

* * *

Two hours passed and Hinata sat currled up under a table with Tenten who was having a personal puppet show with the extra rainbow socks she had worn on her hands. They decided that they would wait for the boys to come out of debate together but Hianta was having a hard time keeping up with the brunette as she spoke quickly and of things she probably got off the top of her head. It stopped making sense after the first word came out of her mouth.

"Hinata, we should make papper puppets for Sasuke and Neji!" Hinata was pulled out of under the table and dragged roughly to Tenten's bag. She watched as her friend pulled out pile and pile of construction paper. Tenten dumped some sissors on Hinata's lap along with a pack of crayons and markers. "Won't it be fun!? I bet it'll be fun, I'm going to make Neji a penguin! Wont he love a penguin Hinata? I love penguins!" Hinata nodded and then looked down at the construction paper.

_'What would Sasuke like?... Would he even like a puppet?'_ She took out some black construction paper and took a white crayon in to her hand, she started drawing a little person. She smiled at her little drawing. _'Adorable...'_ She snatched the sissors away from Tenten and began to cut out her little puppet.

"Neji!" Tenten jumped up from her seat on the floor and ran over to Neji, skipping every other step. "Look Neji?" She stopped short of crashing into him, a bright smile placed on her lips. "I made you a penguin puppet!" She presented her puppet to Neji. He frowned at it.

"Tenten... this is a lady bug..." She looked down at her puppet and giggled.

"Guess I forgot!" Sasuke walked over to Hinata who still sat on the floor, cutting out her little paper doll. He dropped himself down next to her and glaned at the puppet.

"Cute..." She smiled slightly, never stopping from her little project. He watched her long curtain of hair fall over her shoulder, sheilding her face from his gaze.

* * *

"You guys did great! Well done to you all and I can't wait for next year!" Tsunade called out from the front of the bus. Sasuke had stolen a piece of paper from Tenten and was now folding it carefully. Hinata watched him curiously, her cheek resting on his shoulder. He handed her the now very small piece of paper.

"It's a bird." Hinata said quitly, gently taking the little animal from his hand. She ran her fingers across its delicate features and blushed once more.

"Have you heard from Naruto?" She shook her head and the smile melted from her face once again.

"He hasn't called since that night..." He sighed and leaned his head on to hers.

"I'm sorry, I probably ruined it for you, your relationship I mean." She shook her head.

"It was probably already over anyways." He chuckled, feeling very light-hearted at the moment.

"Then I wont feel as guilty telling you this..." She sucked in her breath and waited. Wishing that her imagination wasn't playing tricks on her and that she wasn't overly examining this moment so it would turn out to be something totally unexpected. What did she want anyways? What did this little moment in time mean for her? _'It might mean...'_ She bought her hand to her mouth, chewing slighlty on her nails. _'It could mean... love?'_ She bit down a little harder than she should have on her hand, making her bleed somewhat. _'I'm such a silly girl... silly and foolish and what am I thinking? I'm so unfaithful, who would want me as a girlfriend?'_

"Hinata, I love you." She turned sharply toward Sasuke who's eyes were intently turned on her.

"Wha?" He smirked as she gapped at him a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Exactly what I said... Okay maybe I should have said that." He rubbed his temples and shook his head. "I must have truly freaked you out, but it is the truth. Why I'm saying this? Because I have gone insane with lack of sleep." He squeezed his eyes shut and listened, but what he heard wasn't what he expected. She was laughing. He turned over to her, blinking and now a little annoyed. "What's so funny?"

She sighed and looked at him sadly. "Oh Sasuke... I-I don't even know. L-look at us, we're c-crazy for each other b-but why would you l-love me? I'm still with Naruto you know.."

"But you yourself said it was probably already over!" She shook her head.

"But it's not over _yet_." He sighed again. "Just g-give me a w-while." He watched as tears began to pour from her pale eyes. She sniffed pitifully. "Perhaps I should switch seats with Tenten. I'll talk to you later alright?"

Hinata watched his expression sadden significantly but right now she needed to get her act straight. She needed a mental reorganization and she did not need two boys riding her about making decision about it. She wipped her eyes and spoke briefly to her cousin.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Neji's eyes hardened as he looked to the boy sitting next to her. She shook her head.

"I don't w-want to t-talk about i-it..." Neji narrowed his gaze and then nodded, getting up to switch seats with the girl. When she stood he leaned in close to her ear.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." She nodded and then sat next to the very lost Tenten.

_'When we get home.'_

* * *

_(cries) It was horrible wasn't it? I was having waaaay too much fun with my enigmatic Tenten and then I realized "Where am I going with this?" So I had to sort of stick it in at the end. (cries louder) Please don't hate me! And tell me what you did or didn't like, it really helps. Especially when I feel as stuck as I do right now. (sulks in corner)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I wonder if you guys missed me. Na, probably not but here's the next chapter anyway, written without much thought to what happened before... Okay, with a lot of thought of what happened before. I got stuck. That was it but now here is my attempt to become unstuck from this sticky mess I've gotten myself into. Hopefully it will be good._

_Edit: This chapter is now the new last chapter. (Smile) see end for details._

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Eight**

Hinata sat stiffly in the chair of her desk, her hands tapping lightly on the hard surface. Her cell phone sat neatly in the center and every now and again she picked it up, checked for missed calls, and then placed it down making sure it was straight. The feelings she felt for Sasuke were wrong, she stayed up the rest of the night figuring that out, and now she had to tell Naruto. Why? To clear her conscious? _I'm so selfish, what am I thinking?! What will happen to their friendship, no I shouldn't come between them..._ She sighed heavily, her mind wanted to go back on the decision she had spent hours trying to make.

"Hinata?" Neji poked his head through her door, his eyes softened at her fidgeting. Somehow, before they got home, he had gotten her to crack about the kiss and her unfaithful thoughts, as she called it. "What're you doing?" Her shoulders drooped and she leaned an elbow on the desk.

"I'm waiting for Naruto to call." He walked over to her.

"Why don't you just call him?" She tilted her head up a bit in thought. Yes well, why _didn't_ she just call him?

"I'm scared Neji, whenever I thin about it, I get a strange feeling in my chest. Almost as if my heart wants to burst with, I dunno nervouse-ness." He chuckled and shook his head. He wanted to be comforting but he couldn't help think that his cousin was being silly. She had really done nothing wrong and the fact that she felt so guilty made her a very faithful girlfriend indeed.

"Hina, just call." With that said, he left the room, closing the door firmly behind him. A thud came from when she let her head hit the desk, eyes focused on the object in front of her. She picked it up and hit Naruto's speed dial number; she took deep breaths and held up the phone. The ringing seemed to get louder and louder, she hoped she would get his answering but then she stopped. It would be a worrying thing, hearing her strained voice saying they need to talk. It would probably scare him to death.

"Hello? Hinata?" Her smile was small but very welcome to the muscles in her face.

"N-Naruto..." Her voice cracked and hot tears prickled her eyes. "I have to tell you this, it's very important and I just want you to listen." He cleared his throat and gave his consent to go on. She took a deep breath and began. "I-I know that you and Sasuke are very close friends, a-and s-somehow I... also came to be very... c-close to him." She rested her head in her arm.

"Somehow... along the way o-of this very i-inocent friendship... He k-kissed me." She licked her lips and closed her eyes, still remembering how warm his lips were. Forcing her eyes open and mentally slapping herself, she continued. Naruto was speechless; he didn't know what to think because this is what Sakura was talking about before. "P-please understand... I was utterly... s-shocked!" She stifled a sob as best as she could and continued on through her tears. "It was an accident N-Naruto but after that... I think... I-I... fell in love with him." Her nails dug into her check as she realized what she'd said. "B-but I don't want to be in love with him!"

"Hinata..." The hurt in his tone made her gasp. "You don't want to love him?" She shook her head; he let out a small laugh. "Did you shake your head?" She sniffed.

"Yes. Naruto, I only want to l-love you... So I-I've decided... I'm not going to talk to S-Sasuke anymore." He sighed.

"But Hinata, if you love him, and he makes you happy, I don't want to be the one to keep you from him." Hinata's head shot up.

"No! Naruto, don't you see. Because of all this... I've been more miserable than any other time in my life. I've decided, Sasuke's a good friend, but I love you Naruto and I only want you..." She could practically hear the grin on Naruto's face. What a girl he chose.

Sasuke paced around the kitchen with a cupcake in hand, Itachi watched him curiously nibbling on his own cookie. "Do you think she'll break up with him? Then confess undenying love for me? We could live happily ever after and all that and I would vow to make her happy!" Sasuke took a furious bite out of the cookie; he shook it at his brother. "These are pretty good you know I never really took notice." Itachi grinned.

"You're already making plans, what if she stays with her boyfriend?" Sasuke stopped and his shoulder's fell.

"I dunno..."

"You shouldn't worry Hinata, sure it's kind of cold what you're about to do, but you shouldn't worry. Just get it over with." Ino laughed cheerily and patted her friend's back. Hinata drew herself closer and shivered. She was basically going to tell Sasuke to buzz off without much of a second though, as it would seem to him. Hinata Hyuuga was about to do a bitch move and she wasn't liking it. She felt Ino nudge her.

"Look, here he comes; I'll be waiting inside okay?" She shook her head vaguely and Ino took off. Sasuke approached, not as confidently as normal though, because what Itachi said had shaken him a great deal. What kind of a girl would Hinata turn out to be?

"H-Hi S-Sasuke..." He smiled and nodded. This was it, who would she choose? How could this have all happened so fast? It didn't matter; all that mattered was what comes out of this beautiful girl's mouth next. "Sasuke I spoke to Naruto... and we both think... w-well... I think it'd b-be best..." She took a deep breath. _It's just like when you get into a pool; you've just got to jump in..._

"I don't think we can be friends anymore." He couldn't help the dumb expression that came upon his face. It was half between a smile and disbelief. All around him, the world fell to his feet; Hinata had successfully crushed this young man. , crushed him successfully into many little tiny pieces.

"Oo-oh" Sasuke scratched the back of his head. She chose Naruto... but how could he expect her to suddenly choose him. They'd only really known each other for a couple of months and who knows how long she and Naruto had been together. It was obvious their feelings for each other were stronger. _'Heh, I must be the worst best friend in the whole entire world.._'. A dark anger swelled at the pit of his stomach, something he couldn't really explain but it felt better than the pain he'd just experienced.

"So I guess this is goodbye..." Her pale eyes were cast downward and she held out her small hand. He so longed to take it and hold it but he narrowed his eyes. Scowling he muttered an 'I guess...' and strode away. Hinata winced but could not cry anymore, her tear duct would more likely bleed than produce more tears. The feeling she had for that boy was something she couldn't explain but Naruto was her one and only. The one she so cherished, admired, and adored. But then... why was this so hard?

As school was dismissed that day Sasuke walked around menacingly. He had a chance to simmer and justify his anger to an extent; really he knew he couldn't blame her, how could he honestly ask her to choose between her boyfriend and him? Oh yeah, he'd made a fairly impressive of list of how he _could_ ask her honestly but he wasn't paying attention to that know. He needed to find someone, someone to be a bridge between them and that person was sitting at a bench right ahead of him.

"Hey Sasuke, wow you look pissed. I guess Hinata did gather her courage about her huh?" Ino chuckled and took out a compact, primping herself in its mirror.

"I need you to be friends with me." Ino snapped her head up at him; she noted the crazed look in his eyes. She smirked; Ino was blond but not stupid.

"And why should I be friends with you Mr. Uchiha? Why the sudden interest?" He cut his eyes away from her and took note of who was around, he clenched his fists.

"I need to keep Hinata close to me somehow and TenTen is too weird to be friends with. Ino... please." She laughed and tossed her hair back.

"Wow, you're really vulnerable right now aren't you? Well alright, if you want to stay close to Hinata somehow but... what about Neji?" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, thought of that but he's probably mad at me from Saturday. I don't think he'd want to help me stay close to her and right now Naruto seems pretty good to him for Hinata right about now." Ino laughed again nodding her head in agreement. This made Sasuke feel a lot better but he was still mad and he was going to be mad for a very long time.

Naruto sat rigidly in the Hyuuga living room, fidgeting his fingers and eyes darting around in every direction. Neji sat at a piano, playing a strange combination of notes and rhythms, they could hardly be called a song.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said quietly. "You can come up now..." Neji kept his fingers moving but his cold gaze remained fixed on Naruto as though to say 'Don't try anything funny...' A silent warning that Naruto would defiantly take to heart. Hinata led her boyfriend up to her room, walking slowly with her head bowed.

Once arrived, they just stood. Awkwardly facing each other, neither exactly sure what to say. Hinata finally found the courage to look up and speak.

"I'm really sorry..." Naruto smiled warmly and took her small frame into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and laughed.

"Don't ever be sorry about anything because everything's okay now." Hinata shut her eyes and nodded into his chest. Naruto was back from Oklahoma (or Ohio, I can't remember anymore) and everything was peachy. The only thing missing was...

'_Sasuke...'_

Itachi was perched on the fence of the family's backyard as he watched his brother stare down a strange blonde girl he had brought home from school. He swung his legs playfully and munched on an apple as the two talked.

"You know you're really weird, I thought you would be sexy and mysterious. I thought I would fall in love with you but your really weird and quite the opposite of what everyone at school thinks." Ino flipped her hair and snapped her gum. Sasuke smirked.

"Well it's good that you won't fall in love with me because I don't need that from you anyway." Ino sighed in frustration. The more she thought of it the more she regretted suddenly agreeing to become friends with this guy.

"You know what? Now I'm going home, why the hell did I come here anyway! Screw this." She flipped her hair again, which was starting to become a habit, and stomped away. He sighed and called after her.

"Ino, you invited yourself over because you said it would be boring at your house. Maybe I should have gone with someone else like Sakura or something..." Ino scoffed and threw her book bag at him.

"Sakura? She would totally go for it just to spend time with you; you know she's been acting really slutty lately." Ino cut her eyes to the side and shook her eyes. Sasuke blinked, he'd never been much for gossip but he had sort of been in the dark about what's been going on with everyone else lately.

"What's been going on lately?" Ino's eyes widened.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Sasuke shook his head innocently, Itachi jumped off the fence.

"Gossip isn't good for you little brother, you wont be able to tell right from wrong and you little missy." He pointed his half eaten apple at Ino. "You shouldn't be spreading these stories around..." They all stayed quiet and Itachi's eyes darkened, then his face broke. "Haha, sorry I'm just kidding, go on girly! I wanna know about Sasuke's little classmates too!"

"Okay, yeah I was right, it was totally worth coming here. Sasuke!" She patted his back. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship. As for the story on Sakura..." She looked around. "It's not safe out here, let's go inside." Sasuke blinked again then smiled and Itachi skipped around excitedly.

_Oh my darlings I have come back from the dead with a fierce passion in my heart for this story as well as with Things We Can't Say When We're Alone. What do you think? I'm doing a sequel. Things will be settled. It's called Shattered. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you for your patience._

_NewRageInc._


End file.
